Les déboires des femmes enceintes
by KarinStalker24
Summary: Lorsqu'on est enceinte, tout n'est pas facile. Surtout quand la femme enceinte est une mage et que ce n'est pas que le mari qui en paît les frais, mais toute une guilde...


Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié... Voici un petit drabble sur la vie des femmes de la guilde de Fairy Tail quand elles sont enceinte. Peut-être que je ferait sur d'autre pairing, si je suis inspirée...

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia**

« - J'ai faim.

\- On le sait Lucy.

\- Je voudrais des fraises saupoudrées de sucre, plein et plein de sucre.

\- Ça aussi on le sait. »

Depuis plus de cinq mois, ce refrain ce faisait entendre de la part de la mage constellationniste. Rien de plus étonnant lorsque la personne en question est enceinte d'un bébé qui semblerait aussi morfale que son père. Bien sûr, il serait logique ici que la future mère cède à ses envies. Malheureusement, afin de garder sa ligne même pendant la grossesse, Lucy ne s'autorisait aucune entorse à son régime spéciale femme enceinte. Même si elle réclamait un plat précis et que l'on se proposait pour lui en préparer, elle finissait toujours par regarder la personne « volontaire » de son regard de dragonne furieuse avant de la frapper et de lui hurler « Combien de fois faut-il que je me répète! Ne me donner rien de ce que je réclame! ». La plupart du temps c'est son « pauvre » mari qui en paît les frais. En parlant de celui-ci, Natsu Dragneel vient de faire son entré dans la guilde, une étrange boîte ronde dans les bras.

« - Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu tient dans tes bras ?

\- Oh ça ? C'est un cadeau pour Lucy.

\- Hein ? Un cadeau ?

\- Ouaip..

\- Ouu.. Un cadeauuu pour moaaa ! »

Aaah les hormones ! Elles font pleurer Lucy pour un rien. Natsu, maintenant habitué à ces manies, s'assit en face de son aimée et lui présenta la boîte qu'il transportait.

« - Tiens, c'est une salade de fruits.

\- Salade de fruits ?

\- Ben, comme tu réclames tous le temps des choses sucré je me suis dit que le mieux serait de te préparer un mélanges de plein de fruits hyper sucré naturellement. Je suis allé les chercher exprès pour toi. Tu vas les manger ?

\- Ouuuiiinnn ! Natsu a fait la cuisine rien que pour mooaaa !

\- QUOI ! NATSU A CUISINÉ ?! s'exclama toute la guilde.

\- Nan mais en quoi ça vous étonne ? Je veux prendre soin de ma femme et de mon bébé moi. »

À ces mots les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail se rendirent compte que le gamin bagarreur qu'ils avaient connu depuis sa tendre enfance avait grandit. Natsu s'apprêtait à devenir un parent responsable (mais pas trop) qui se sacrifiait pour le plaisir de sa femme. Déjà qu'ils avaient cru que l'apocalypse était arrivée quand il avait demandé Lucy en mariage.

Tout les visages furent innondés de larmes de crocodile. La même pensé traversa les esprits des mages.

 _« Notre petit Natsu a bien grandi. »_

Le concerné était plus préoccupé par sa femme que par les idiots qui le regardaient les yeux exorbités. Il regardait attentivement les réactions de sa femme, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui proposant une telle gourmandise. La jeune femme fixait la boîte comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable et sacré, attendant d'être ouvert. Natsu remarqua qu'un filet de bave commençait à couler sur le coin de sa bouche. C'est bon signe...

Tout d'un coup, elle se jeta sur la boîte, l'ouvrit et entreprit d'engouffrer avidement son contenu. Ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir. Le mage de feu se réjouit de cette victoire. Il se souçiait de la santé de son aimée depuis un petit moment. Lucy ne voulait pas prendre de poids inutile durant sa grossesse mais le régime qu'elle s'imposait semblait lui prendre plus de force que nécessaire et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Des cernes avaient commencé à se développer autour de ses yeux habituellement brillant de joie et de bonheur et ses siestes quotidiennes étaient plus longues depuis un petit moment. La voir se priver par soucis d'apparence lui semblait être une belle bêtise.

 _« Elle a tout le temps de perdre son poids après l'accouchement. Mais que cela n'impacte pas la santé de notre bébé ! »_

Tandis que Lucy se régalait sous le regard bienveillant de son mari. Les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient rassemblés en cercle, assez loin des concernés, pour discuter du futur accouchement du bébé dragon de feu. La date fatidique approchait à grand pas et les préparations de la fête surprise pour célébrer l'arrivée du nouveau membre de la famille était loin d'être complète. La souciance du futur père envers la future mère leur a rappelé qu'ils n'avaient pas complètement pris leur rôle de famille très à cœur. Ils allaient se rattraper et ce en préparant la meilleure fête d'accueil et de félicitations pour la nouvelle famille.

Pendant que ses camarades se comportaient de manière loufoque, Lucy reposa la boîte, désormais vide, sur le comptoir. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais cette fois pour une raison complètement différente.

« - Excuse-moi Natsu...

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Lucy ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, incrédule.

\- Je sais.. Snif.. Je sais que j'ai été insupportable avec toi depuis un certain temps. Et même avec les autres. Snif..

\- Mais non, Lucy ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste les hormones. Personne ne t'en veut. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, la serrant affectueusement contre son cœur. On sait tous que tu es à cran depuis quelques temps. Ta grossesse est compliquée, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que l'on va cesser de t'aimer.

\- Snif.. Tu es sûr ? On ne m'en veut pas ?

\- Mais non, je t'assure. »

Le mage de feu continua à rassurer sa femme avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner. Les futurs parents avaient encore quelques mois de répit avant qu'ils ne découvrent la vrai vie de parents. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le futur de la famille Dragneel est sûr d'être plein d'aventures, de fou rires et d'affection.


End file.
